The Twelve Days of Christmas
The Twelve Days of Christmas is an English Christmas carol that enumerates a series of increasingly grand gifts given on each of the twelve days of Christmas. It will be sung by The Cast of Phineas and Ferb in Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites. Lyrics Phineas: On the first day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A jet-powered rocket ski Candace: On the second day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Isabella: On the third day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Jeremy: On the fourth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Dr. Doofenshmirtz: On the fifth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me The entire Tri-State Area! Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Baljeet: On the sixth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't...I don't want to get too greedy. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Buford: On the seventh day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: The entire Tri-State... You know what, how about just two of the three states? That's fair, right? Deal? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Major Monogram: On the eighth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: One single state! I feel like I was overreaching before. Just...just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski On the ninth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me (Perry growls) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Five golden rings! Y'know, I had to sing it that way at least once. It's tradition...and I'm traditional. Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Two busted brothers! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski On the tenth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry growls) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it...is it too late to change mine? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: TWO BUSTED BROTHERS! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski Vanessa: On the eleventh day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me My own set of wheels Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry growls) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythic all-powerful gift giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: TWO BUSTED BROTHERS! Phineas: And a jet-powered rocket ski On the twelth day of Christmas Please, Santa, give to me Ferb: One line of dialogue Vanessa: My own set of wheels Carl: A job that pays me money (Perry growls) Major Monogram: Promotion to colonel Buford: More nerds to bully Baljeet: A kiss from a girl Dr. Doofenshmirtz: How about just some almond brittle? It's a realistic request, right? Jeremy: A silver guitar Isabella: A sash full of patches Candace: Ah, forget it! All: And a jet-powered rocket ski! Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ...inator! Background information Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Jim Bernstein * Scott Peterson Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions his love of almond brittle again. *Candace appears to grow more frustrated as she sings her line towards the end, probably referring to as her wish seems to never happen for her. *Baljeet and Jeremy's wishes are the same as what they were in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Major Monogram Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Rai Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by the Cast of Phineas and Ferb